Blonds, Wind and Politics
by Draton
Summary: Naruto found out about his parents the night of Gennin exam, and my has he grown up different... Though his life truly starts to get interesting after his performance at the Chunnin exams... Sarcastic!Bitter!Apathetic!Fairly Strong!Naruto/Political marria
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I r shamed... I'm starting a new story... But the idea fr this one has been bitching to be let out for months ever since I saw fan art of Naruto in Temari's shippuden outfit. It spiraled vastly out of control from there. This also marks my first Naruto story where he actually grows up in Konoha, in fact it's all Canon right up until the gennin exam, which I'll cover in flashbacks. I suppose it'll seem a little, thrown in because of where I start it but eh, deal. Or bitch, I like reviews and I haven't gotten much in the way of criticisms, which is odd... I think... but if yew want the quick and dirty rundown of what this story is... Sarcastic!Bitter!Apathetic!Fairly Strong!Naruto/Political marriage – Temari, because frankly there aren't enough of those. Seriously, I've read like 2 that are good, another 2 that ain't bad, and anything else makes me wish i were dead after reading the first page. My ego wants this to be in the good category... But it lies to me often so I'll just do my best and see what happens. And now that this retardedly long (for me) A/N is over, I give you chapter 1 of Blonds, Wind and Politics.

KEY:

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"**Demon Speech"**

Jutsu

_**Chapter 1**_

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"While I have every desire to leave this god forsaken speck of land, I have no desire to trapeze my way through the country side self training myself as Kami knows you'll be out perving for those stupid books."

"But, I'll teach you some of my techniques, some of the Fourths... Maybe let you sign the Toad contract finally?"

"No, No and No."

"Why not?!?"

It was at this the blond figure narrowed his eyes and smoothed out his black kimono, restraining from grabbing the large fan on his back and bludgeoning the older man to death with its iron frame. He settled for a half sneer and glare. "If you wanted to train me, or spend time with me, maybe you should have I dunno, done your Godfatherly duties and taken me from this hellhole years ago. As for why I do not wish to learn your techniques or my Fathers... I strive to make my own mark, to be different from everyone else. That way when people finally get on their hands and knees worshiping the ground I walk on in thanks of the fact I use my abilities to save their worthless asses it'll be on my own merit and not something someone else thought up. Satisfied?"

Jiraiya winced at the blond's harsh words. OK, so maybe he wasn't the best of godfathers, but he was a Sannin! He had responsibilities... Right? Besides, he had been told the vertically challenged blond would jump at the chance of learning new jutsus... Apparently someone lied to him. "Look, I know your a little upset at not making Chunnin..."

Naruto's eye started to inexplicably (as if) twitch. "A little upset? Why would I be! After all I only beat last years rookie of the year, who was generally accepted as the strongest leaf gennin for Kami knows what reason. Then thoroughly trounced a psychotic sand wielding jinchuuriki, and proceeded to make friends with him. But wait!" He dramatically threw his hands into the air, "I then finished the Exams by beating a more experienced wind user, using the same weapon and element as her! Oh and when Oto went all psycho on us for crippling Orochimaru, which I also had a hand in, I helped kill a 2 headed snake summon. _By myself._ Oh and let's not forget that because I kicked Gaara's sandy ass Suna thought twice about helping in the invasion, thus preventing more casualties. Let's not forget the guy who forfeited in the first round got got promoted, along with the Uchiha who lost beautifully to Gaara." At this point the blond stopped his rant taking in several deep breaths. "The only way I will ever make Chunnin, is if I'm out of Konoha. If I go running around with you I'll not only still be a gennin, after everyone else no doubt gets promoted, but the exams will once again be here, once again fucking over any chance I have. Or I go through with my plan, and take the exams next chance I get, out of Konoha where I'll stand a damn decent chance at getting promoted."

Yeah, he was still a little upset. "Look... Akatsuki is on the move and-"

"Fuck 'em. If I'm out on the move I'll be that easier to track down so they can rip Kyuubi from me in what is sure to be a long and arduous process. I'll be far better protected staying in Konoha and if they come to get me and a few people die? So be it. The psychos are out to rule the world any or some shit like that and I like the idea of others risking their lives for me for a change."

Jiraiya groaned, he should have listened to Sarutobi-sensei when he said Naruto was angry at being left behind as a child. He still hadn't forgiven the Sandaime for with holding the knowledge of who his parents were. "Look, Naruto... I know I haven't been the best Godfather," A cough and glare at that, "Fine, Godfather period... But I'm trying to make it up a bit. Why have you forgiven Tsunade s easily anyways?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he reached up and untied his samurai-esque ponytail. "Because she didn't know. She was dealing with a painful loss of her own at the time, though I think she still bitched and moaned about that for to long, and because of that she wasn't told Mom was pregnant with me. All she knew was that a blond kid was the Kyuubi container. But you... You knew... Both you and Jiji. Do you know what it's like to grow up alone, wondering where your parents are while everyone around you is telling you the worst things about them. Some said my parents abandoned me because I was demon scum, others said they were traitors or that my mother was a slut whore who got fucked by a demon. The thing an orphan wants most is parental knowledge, me more then most, and I find out the man I looked up to the most had lied to my face for 14 years? It's not like he had to announce to the village who my family was like he decided to do with Kyuubi. No, he could've just taken me aside when I was young and told me. But no, all I got was a 'Sorry but I just don't know.' from him." Naruto stopped, having to resume his deep breathing again.

Jiraiya just looked down, the blond made nothing but good points and he didn't really have any sort of argument to refute him. "Look... I'm trying to get you out of the village for another reason to."

"Outside your own guilt?"

Jiraiya sighed, the blond wasn't making this easy. "Yes, outside my own guilt. Look, with the near betrayal of Suna, and their realization that we aren't worth betraying, they have offered up a new peace treaty trying to gain back our trust."

Naruto, having calmed down a bit now raised an eyebrow, "Understandable. But I'm failing to see where I come in."

The Toad Sannin closed his eyes trying to predict how the blond would react to this. "Well, they are arranging a political marriage. We don't know who on their end yet, but we do know who they want."

A slow look of understanding crossed on Naruto's face. "They want me don't they?"

A nod, "Your one of the best choices. Your not attached to any clan, they have received multiple reports of your strength and apparently Gaara speaks well of you. Look, I was trying to get you out of the fate of a political pawn..."

Naruto raised a finger silencing him, mulling over this new information in his head. "Hmm, I have no overt political ties, outside of favor with the current Hokage. I have a bloodline that makes for the best infiltrators, so I would make for good breeding. And if I'm expendable, so for both sides I am the near perfect choice aren't I?" He received a confirming nod from the white haired man in front of him. "Could be interesting... Might actually have a chance at a family..."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at that. He certainly hadn't expected the young jinchuuriki to be... Accepting of this, a duty most ninja's would rather die then be put through. "I guess you could look at it like that..."

"Well, I am definitely staying here then. Sorry Ero-Sannin, but let's face it. I have a slim to zero chance of any Konoha girl accepting me. Besides, playing the political game could be fun." He gave a lopsided grin at that. Jiraiya sighed again hanging his head in defeat. He turned to leave when Naruto stopped him. "Look... I'm still a little bitter, but I am slowly getting over it. You had an excuse at least... And if your willing to try and make up for it... I do need some help with more advanced sealing techniques. So maybe you could stick around for a while and help me out with them?"

The Sage paused and allowed a slight smile come to his face. "Sure, I'll come by your place later... I have a suspicion I know what you need the help for." And with that he used a shunshin off to the Hokage's office giving a report on Naruto's decision.

The blond clasped his hands together behind his head. He looked towards the Hokage Monument and grinned. You could still see the slight outline of where he had made a stone Kyuubi poised over the Yondaime's head, one of his better pranks. The young shape shifter sighed, he had a lot to sort out now in his life. So it was time to do what he always did in these situations. Go find his best friend and have a nice good bitch about life while attempting to beat the living crap out of each other. He tapped his chin with his index finger. "I should probably change into something more durable then before I find Lee..." He grinned before disappearing to his apartment in a surge of wind.

...

A burst of wind scattered all the loose papers in Naruto's apartment as he arrived. He sighed as he watched some of his design notes scatter around the studio apartment. He glanced around his home and smiled inwardly. Shape shifting abilities really did have their advantages, he never would have been allowed to buy the penthouse suite had he looked like the 'Demon Scourge' of Konoha. Stretching for the inevitable beat down he walked over to his dresser switching out of his usual gear. Some balked at the kimono, but he liked it well enough. It was loose enough to allow good freedom of movement, great for a quick shape shift infiltration mission. He stopped and shuddered at a particular memory that brought up. The first time he had had shifted into a girl and seduced someone, an act that led to the losing of his female virginity to a fat swine named Gato. He mentally reminded himself if he hadn't gone as far as he did he never would have gotten the codes for the little cunt's safe and numerous bank accounts. Who knew sneaking into advanced Chunnin Kunoichi lessons would be so profitable? They taught the best manipulation techniques there. Besides it was the money from that mission that allowed him to buy his current residence.

Having selected what he would wear, black karate pants with a gold dragon going up the side with a black muscle shirt, he looked at the note pinned above his dresser and smiled again. He had seriously lucked out when he stole the forbidden scroll, after all who was to know his Father had sealed his inheritance scrolls in there for him? That night had changed everything... He found out his parent's identities and that they loved him. His mother had died in childbirth, and father died sealing Kyuubi. Naruto smiled a bit, if he ever got the chance in the afterlife he was gonna give his father a swift kick to the balls, and then a hug. After all, knowing you had to die and leave your son alone in the world, what greater protection then the mightiest demon lord? He looked at his favorite page of the multi-page letter from his father and grinned.

_OK shit for something so big it moves fast... Anyways where was I? Oh yes, if you grow up to be anything like me or your mother, your going to want to be a kick ass ninja. So I leave to you my scrolls on the development process of __Hiraishin__ and __Rasengan. __Though Hiraishin will only work if your a lightning element. But hey maybe you can come up with something new? Hmm... Oh! I leave to you also... the guide...._

_Minato Namikaze's Top Ten Rules To Become A Bad Ass Ninja_

_Have a unique and distinctive look that sets you apart from the crowd, but not in a hear I am kill me now kinda way._

_Don't overly specialize in anything. Try to be at least competent in most weapon types for instance, and don't focus on only 1 branch of ninja arts. _

_Master at least two kick ass weapon types. EG I was a god with a kunai, and though not many know it, double bladed sword. Try to make these weapons as unique as you can._

_Don't be an asshole. This is big... To much emphasis is put on so called geniuses, remember hard work never fails you._

_You don't need to know every jutsu out there. Someone who has mastered 20, will trounce someone who merely __**knows**__ 1000. Master what you know._

_Don't let others dictate how you act. Ever, then your something your not and that ain't bad ass is it?_

_Nobody Likes a whiny bitch, aka the Hyuuga/Uchiha syndrome. Avoid emo-ness like the horrible plague it is._

_Find a good partner or team to compliment your style. I had your Mother for this. _

_Hand in hand with number 8, be loyal to your friends and family, and stay true to your convictions._

_Last but not least Son, do NOT be ashamed at being the holder of Kyuubi. You alone hold back the strongest demon lord of our time! Use it, flaunt it, but do not deny it. This doesn't mean I'm saying rely on it though... Just don't be afraid to take names and kick ass with it either._

Naruto sighed as he re-read the list. He had poured his heart and soul into training after he had first read that. It had been a week after he had discovered the benefits of Kage Bunshin and his training had taken a drastic leap up. He almost always had a couple hundred working on chakra and wind manipulation. He took the time to physically train his body to it's peak condition. He silently mused that it sucked he couldn't merely shape shift into a stronger body. Apparently his kitsune gifted bloodline kept a 'record' of sorts of all the different bodies he had shifted into. He had to individually train each one, physically anyways. He had one 'default' female body that looked a lot like a younger version of his mother, only with blue eyes as opposed to her emerald ones. He had changed his 'default' male body so to speak. He was a bit taller, his eyes were a slightly darker shade of blue, his hair was longer and he had removed his whisker marks. He focused on flexibility training and speed before strength. His main areas of expertise? Infiltration, stealth, wind ninjutsu, sealing and weapons. He had done as he father suggested regarding weapons, he was proficient with most, but he was well on the way to mastering shurikens and his battle fan. He spun one of his custom 9 bladed shurikens looking at the seals etched onto the obsidian colored metal. They were battle usable, though he still hadn't totally perfected what he wanted to achieve with them. Though maybe with Jiraiya's help... He shelfed the weapon and ran his hand up and down his pride and joy battle fan. The whole thing was made out of a special chakra conductive metal, elemental seals on the back of the fan to give his jutsus and extra 'kick.' And on the other side? A vivid painting portraying the Kyuubi no Kitsune standing over a burning destroyed city, that looked suspiciously like Konoha. After all, why not honor one of his strongest weapons with the image of the strongest Demon?

Naruto smiled to himself before disappearing in a another gust of wind, arriving at Team Gai's training grounds. He smiled to find 3 of his favorite people there, Lee, Tenten and Gai. He waved cheerily as he walked towards them. "Hey Lee! Tenten-chan, Gai-sensei."

Lee perked as he saw his best friend come towards him. It was a little known fact the two had been best friends ever since their mutual stint in Konoha's orphanage system. The spandex clad gennin happily waved the blond over. "Naruto-kun! It is most youthful to see you today! Would you care to spar?" He said with a slight wiggle of his eyebrows.

The jinchuuriki smiled, "It's why I came down. Got some weird crap going on in my life, some good, some bad, other news I'm not sure how to take."

Lee nodded sagely, this was a common occurrence between the two when one of them needed to talk. He dropped into the stance for his Goken. "What un-youthfulness plagues you today my friend?"

Naruto slid into the stance for his own Kazeken (Wind Fist if I'm right) a style built around flexibility and counters. He blocked a kick and lashed out with an elbow as Lee charged him. "Well I told you about the whole Jiraiya thing right?" Lee nods as he ducks under a kick throwing a punch at Naruto. "He wanted to take me on this big training trip for like 2 or 3 years."

Lee furrowed his brow as he dashed to side sending a spinning roundhouse kick to the back of Naruto's head. The blond managed to duck but a few hairs were brushed off. "Where is the problem there? Is it not youthful of him to train you? He is a Sannin after all."

Naruto shrugged spinning around and kicking Lee in the stomach, of course he was a little to far away so the kick didn't go in very deep. "Yeah but, then I'd mess the next few Chunnin exams landing me back in Konoha's again." Lee silently nodded at that. He remembered the brutal brawl they had when Naruto found out Sasuke and Shikamaru were promoted above him. He quickly closed the distance between the two sending a right hook into Naruto's jaw just a bit to fast for the blond to catch, sending him flying back about 20 feet. The blond shook his head before jumping back up, going into a more defensive stance. "Besides, I have no desire to leave the few friends I have for 3 years of no contact."

Lee smiled at that, "But surely that is not all that is on your mind Naruto-kun, I assume I still have the so-so news and the good news to hear?"

The blond grinned as Lee rushed in, the two engaging in a high speed series of strikes, blocks and parries finally ending with Naruto spinning around catching Lee in the side, sending the black haired boy back a ways. "The good news is I did manage to convince Ero-Sannin to stick around a bit and help me with my sealing projects."

Lee's face split into a grin at that as he swayed back dodging a kick from Naruto. Lee was the only person Naruto went over new ideas with and if he could fully finish some of his projects... "How youthful."

Naruto had to smile at that. He dashed forward, close enough to bump heads with the energetic Green Beast. "My last bit of news... Apparently the council approved a new treaty plan in the brief period of time we were without a Hokage." Lee raised his eyebrow, failing to see where that involved Naruto. "It's a new write up for a treaty with Suna. One involving a political marriage." He trailed off at that, he had to memorize the expression on Lee's face as he clicked it together.

Naruto gave a feral smile, it was truly a memorable face. Deep within his mind the Kyuubi gave an agreeing laugh. "BY THE FLAMES OF YOUTH YOUR GETTING MARRIED?!?" Elsewhere in the training ground Tenten dropped her kunai as her jaw fell open. Gai just stood shocked at the news of his almost part-time students impending marriage.

"LEE! WHAT IS THIS I HEAR OF YOUNG NARUTO-KUN'S MARRIAGE?"

"GAI-SENSEI! IS THIS NOT A SHINING EXAMPLE OF NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH?"

The two couldn't stop themselves, and deep down Naruto would never have either of them change. Cue the hug-fest, which they somehow managed to get Naruto himself in on. Tenten would be forever scarred at the image of a sunset at the beach, with a rather large demon fox playing in the surf.

Naruto gave a half grin as he felt some of his bones mercilessly crushed by spandex covered youthfulness. The coming days would be most interesting indeed.

...

Many, many, many miles away, through forest and desert sands, one Temari no Sabaku had just been informed of her impending fate. She took it with the grace one could expect from the wind mistress. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I'M GETTING MARRIED?"

........................

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Here we are at the end of a new chapter of a new story. Yay! I was originally going to do this the standard start with gennin exams etc crap, but well... In most (namely all) of the political marriage fics I've read it starts after the Chunnin Exams, generally at least. And almost always has him as the blond retard from Cannon. Well I said screw it, I wasn't waiting 4 chapters to get past all the explanation of his training abilities and the differences between this AU and cannon. Instead through the wonderful use of flashbacks and references I can explain it much better... as seen a few times here for instance. As for my portrayal of this Naruto... I find it realistic, I sure as hell wouldn't be so forgiving if I found out I had been lied to as most people seem to make him. But he also isn't going to spaz out and swear destruction on Konoha. No, he hits the rarely seen middle area. Anyways I hope ya'lls enjoy this... Coming up next for me on the writing wheel is a new chapter of Hydra ( I have fun things planned for that chapter... mwahaha.) Oh! If anyone knows the picture I talked about, the one with Naruto dressed as Temari, could you send the link? I lost it...

Hmm, Dammit I don't really have anything for a poll (great ways of getting people to consider reviewing I find, cheap as it may seem.) Ah heres an idea...

What kind of summon should Naruto have?

Weasel (from Temari)

Toads

Ferrets

Or something else that has preferably not been done to death. Like say foxes.

Also: I kinda left Sarutobi's condition vague, probably coma. Ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Holy fuckin' hell I cannot believe how popular this is. It is like, third for review amount of my stories and it only has 1 chapter... So goddamn you people kick ass. To JPMod, yeah thats the pic I was looking for. Also to anyone reading this and hasn't read his "Unexpected Love" stop and go read it right now, cause its way better then this story. Just don't forget to comeback to this one or I'll be all lonely. Anyways, summons issue has been decided for me... the winner is: A surprise! I can honestly say that it isn't something I had thought of originally, and honorable mentions of kick ass Ideas go to the guys who suggested Bats, and Coyotes. Those were my 2 and 3 choices. Anyways... On with the story!

KEY:

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"**Demon Speech"**

Jutsu

_**Chapter 1**_

Naruto sighed as he stared out over the sandy expanse. He, along with the rest of Team 7 had been assigned to go meet with his bride to be at the Suna border. Neither party was to know who they were marrying until the met on the border dressed in the traditional robes. Naruto had decided whoever designed the abominations of design should be forced to wear them in the fucking desert, much like he was. "I mean goddamn who expects a drastic climate change so fricking quickly." Naruto moaned, wearing the black 7 layer monstrosity.

Kakashi looked up at his more difficult student. He honestly didn't know where to stand with the teen, one would assume the overly hostile blond hated everyone, especially the team he had been shackled to, in his words, but Kakashi had caught glimpses of one might call a nice personality underneath his bitchy demeanor. The prime examples of this would be during the wave mission where he risked his safety to take out Gato so his team wouldn't have to. When the blond came back, covered in a variety of unpleasant scents he had merely told the teacher he did what he had to so some kunoichi down the line wouldn't have to. The copy nin sighed as he glanced at Sakura and Sasuke, the former staring at the latter who was still smoothing out his new Chunnin vest, like he had been ever since he got it. Kakashi rubbed his forehead in exasperation, somewhere along the line he had gone seriously wrong with that boy, oh well.

"And when I get my hands on that bastard, even if it involves time travel or raising the dead I will force HIM to wear this.. this... THING in the GOD DAMN DESERT and keep him alive until my children's children's CHILDREN have deemed him fit to die!" Kakashi's lone eye flickered back to the ranting blond and sighed. It was going to be a long wait...

000000

Sabaku no Temari was not having a good day. Well, more like a good week, and when Temari wasn't having a good day, no one else was either. "I can't believe this! What kind of stupid negotiation deal deal is this?"

Kankuro sighed, the whining had been dragging on for hours now and he was about to snap. He whirled on her, "LOOK! You did have a choice to say no! If this bothers you SOOO much why didn't you?"

Temari narrowed her eyes. "You know very well refusing such an order would have dishonored our family even more then it already has been recently." She crossed her arms and glared at her younger brother, who flinched under her teal eyed gaze. "And you, the cross dressing puppet boy, and Gaara the until recently crazed psychopath don't exactly help our family image. I'm doing what I can, so back off and shut up. I will rant if I goddamn want to. Am. I. Understood?"

The puppet user gulped. "Yes'm."

Gaara who been silently watching the proceedings shrugged off his sister's voice as she started to rant on yet again about the kind of guy she was probably being forced to marry. He smiled, not that anyone saw it, as he walked ahead of the group. He of course, did know who his sister was marrying. After all he had all these new feelings to look after his family to act on, so what kind of brother would he be if he didn't make sure his sister was marrying a good man? Of course his method in obtaining this information, storming the room holding the temporary council and threating to crush them into a ball the size of his fist unless they told him what he needed to know, was probably less then desirable. He wouldn't know it for another 6 months, but that single act would throw him to the top candidacy of the new Kazekage. Gaara tilted his head, thinking of his brother-in-law to be and smiled. He pondered on when would be a good time to ask a rematch...

()()()()()()

Naruto sighed, his voice having finally given out a few minutes ago. Now he found himself lying on his back staring into the remarkably blue sky, wondering when in the seven burning hells, which he was convinced he was already in, would his bride to be show up. He blinked in confusion as a black silhouette flew over him, circling him for a while. The circling bird also caught the attention of his sensei Kakashi, who had also been staring into the sky. They both glanced at each other, then back to the bird as it slowly started to descend. A glint of recognition flashed in Naruto's eyes as the bird swooped in closer, and a slightly nervous trickle of sweat ran cold down his back.

For his part, as the bird came in closer, Kakashi wondered what Kiri message bird, a type of osprey summon commonly used by their ANBU, was coming in closer. He squinted his open eye, yes that was a message attached to it. He watched curiously as the bird landed on his blond student's shoulder. Naruto had a slightly guilty look on his face as he scratched the bird's head and took the note tied to it's leg. Kakashi stepped over, "Naruto..."

Naruto looked at his teacher, hearing the unspoken question. He shrugged innocently, "OK, so maybe I had more interaction with Zabuza and his apprentice after I killed Gato then I filled out in my report." He smirked and looked over the note, frowning a bit before sighing.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "Problems?"

"No, not really. Just confirmation of something. A time limit if you will..." He sighed again folding the note up and slipping it into the robes he was wearing. From the same fabric covered depths he withdrew a blank piece of paper and a pen. He started writing, got halfway down the page then stopped. He cocked his head to side and scrunched up his face before turning to Kakashi. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei... How does one go about inviting a pair of nuke-nins to a wedding?"

The copy nin groaned, why was he always asked the weirdest questions?

()()()()()()

Sasuke sighed, bored out of his little Uchiha mind as he watched Kakashi talk to his teammate, the blond one anyways, the pink haired ones shrill ranting about how awesome he was was still ringing in his ears. He looked back out into the desert, '_Kami, __I hate these people. I mean, Sakura'd be nice enough if she SHUT THE HELL UP every so often, Kakashi... well he recognizes my greatness but he seems to be running short of things he's willing to teach me... Naruto... Ugh, it's like he goes out of his way to annoy me.' _Which of course he did, but Sasuke has yet to clue in on that. _'Hmm, Orochimaru... I wonder... Should I take his offer? It's tempting... But what can he teach me Kakashi can't? After this ridiculous wedding business is over... I must fight Naruto, he beat Gaara when I couldn't... But I got promoted, so it was probably just fluke on his part... Still, that irritating nagging doubt in my mind. I will measure myself against the Dobe... I win, I'll stay in Konoha... After all he refused training from a Sannin... But what if he beats me? Pfft, like that's likely. _Sasuke chuckled at that. Like the class Dobe could beat him. Really.. What use was a weak bloodline like shape shifting good for against the mighty Sharingan?

Arrogance is of course the greatest of blinders, what Sasuke failed to realize was that a solid 90% of Naruto's jutsu's were lethal, and since brutally murdering or maiming a teammate in a friendly spar was looked down on, Naruto never used them. But that's enough about broody McEmo pants. Back to the interesting people.

()()()()()()

Miles away in Konoha Shikamaru sat staring at the clouds, half asleep.

...

Wrong person.

()()()()()()

In the Suna group, who were little over an hour out of the meeting site, Temari had calmed down somewhat and was currently thinking about this new and quite unexpected twist in her life. She sighed and looked up into the sky squinting her eyes somewhat as she slipped into deep thought, her body on autopilot. _Is that an osprey? The hell is that doing out here... Meh, nothing important I'm sure. _She scrunched her face up a bit, _Marriage... I'm only 16, almost 17, in retrospect it's not that surprising. I am the daughter of a Kage after all. _She frowned and looked at her two younger siblings who had gotten in front of her and slumped her shoulders slightly. _And I just started to patch things up with my brothers... What with Gaara not all, um, Gaara, anymore. Nice that, I was getting tired of cleaning up bloodstains. Kankuro... meh, he's the same as always. But dammit I'll miss them._ She continued this particular train of thought for awhile, right up until they got within sight of the Konoha team. She raised an eyebrow making out blond, pink, black and silver hair. _Oh Kami if I am stuck marrying that Uchiha I'll take my own life... _She shuddered at the thought.

With the Konoha group, the only interesting thoughts going through Naruto's mind were, _Please let her be hot. Please let her be hot. I can't deal with no ugly chick. _He had his eyes closed as the mantra ran through his head. His eyes snapped open as Kakashi none to gently nudged him in the arm, signifying the arrival of the Suna delegation. He glanced at the Suna ninjas in front of him, smiling as he saw Gaara, mentally chuckling at Kankuro before his eyes finally rested, and stayed, on Temari. She was dressed in the traditional garb, same as he was, save that hers was pure white. He hair was still in its trademark four ponytail style, her piercing teal eyes eying him up as he was her. He noticed with n small amount of satisfaction that her demeanor relaxed slightly as her eyes met his. He glanced ever so briefly at the battle fan across her back allowing a slightly smirk, as she looked at his own, also on his back. Tradition demanded a specific greeting, but unfortunately for tradition, said greeting had been totally erased from his mind the second he saw his fiancé. "Oh thank Kami!" He gave out a deep sigh of relief before pumping a fist into the air.

Temari smirked, while Kakashi palmed his face, she to had a similar thought upon seeing the blond Uzumaki, though she managed not to vocalize it.

Naruto gave his fellow blond a toothy grin as he walked up and held out his hand. "There's some sort of official shit I should be saying but fuck that. They already got me dressed in this travesty to fashion. So I'm just gonna say high, you must be my fiancé."

Baki and Kakashi choked on the blatant disregard for tradition, and rules, while Sakura sighed in exasperation, Sasuke merely grunted, as he always does. Temari smirked and took Naruto's offered hand in a firm shake. "I most wholeheartedly agree." The two gave each other matching smiles as they shook hands.

This particular sight chilled Kankuro to the core, _'Oh God. There's two of them... Oh God what are their kids gonna be like?' _

Gaara smiled and nodded, barely, at Naruto as he released Temari's hand. "Uzumaki." He said blandly.

Naruto looked from Temari to Gaara and grinned, widely. Without giving Gaara's sand a chance to respond he bowled over the smaller jinchuuriki in a flying glomp. "Gaaaarrrrraaaa!" The blond laughed as he gave the redhead a noogie, Naruto grinned, sitting on top of Gaara's gourd.

Gaara glanced up at Naruto, amusement far from being present on his facial features. The blond just grinned wider. "Uzumaki..." He said, his voice lowering slightly.

Everyone else had tensed up, but Naruto just smiled as his body shifted to that of his main female form, his- now her, long red hair falling over her shoulders. She looked down at the boy and gave him the best pouty face she could musted and slowly drew her finger across Gaara's cheek. "Does the big strong Gaara not want to give little old me a ride?" She said, blinking innocently at the end. She took the finger that had rubbed his cheek and sucked on it seductively, "Mmm... You taste delicious."

That was the word that broke Kankuro as the older boy fainted, a stream of blood gushing from his nose. Gaara froze up as his eyes rolled back and he slowly fell over to the side. Everyone else just stared. Naruto laughed as she jumped off the falling Gaara, shifting back into his male form. He reached up and re-tied his hair back into it's usual short ponytail. Temari just stared, "Are... Are you gay?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he finished with his hair, walking back over to her with the grace of a Hyuuga. He waved dismissively, "Nah. I just like screwing with people." He glanced back at the prone form of Gaara. "He looked like he needed to loosen up a bit." Naruto paused, his eyes drifted towards Kankuro. "Would've sworn he was playing for the other team though... Guess not."

Temari paused, then decided to just accept the fact her new fiancé was a little strange. She figured at least he was the fun kind of strange. "Nah he's not gay... Just destined to be alone." She said with a dismissive shrug.

Naruto laughed, "Good to know..." The pair smirked, then turned to the rest of the group. "Can we leave? I'd like to be back in Konoha as son as possible."

Kakashi sighed, "All right then follow me." And with that, the group was off towards Konoha.

()()()()()()

Nightfall, several hours from Konoha. "All right we can stop here for the night." Kakashi said to the group, he got a collective group of nods.

Both Naruto and Temari had changed from their robes into their more usual wear, Naruto was dressed in his standard knee length black kimono, with black drawstring martial arts pants underneath and a vivid orange obi around his waist. Temari was in almost the exact same outfit, save for her kimono was longer, and she wore a red obi. The pair stood back as the others made camp.

Temari glanced at her husband to be, "You don't have a tent?"

Naruto shrugged, "Just a sleeping bag, I prefer to sleep under the stars."

Temari nodded in silent agreement. She glanced at him, looking him up and down and smiled softly. "Nice outfit."

Naruto looked at her and smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Thanks... Same to you." They both chuckled at that. Naruto grinned and looked down at the loose, deep sleeves that hid his hands. "I love this thing... Made it myself."

Temari raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? Why?"

Naruto shrugged, "I saw one similar at a store. But it didn't have the, hmm, shall we say extra features mine has."

"Oh? Do go on."

Naruto grinned, he so rarely got to talk about his hobbies. He rolled back one of the sleeves, "First off we have all the various storage seals, and a few weight seals I have in these. All I gotta do is 'poof' a kunai or shuriken into my hand. And the enemy generally doesn't notice to it's to late. But the best part is this custom made fabric, its layered, silk on the inside, then a special chakra weave fabric, of my own design, on the inside. That fabric cause it to harden in that area against impacts. Won't stop a kunai or sword, but it'll slow it down." He paused and rubbed his shoulders at the slight phantom pain, "But it'll stop senbon. Which is pretty much the reason I made it, after a fight I had against this guy who used senbon needles to brutal accuracy. Couldn't use my arm for a day." He stopped, then grinned again. "And the outer layer is silk again. Mostly cause silk looks great, and wearing it gets you into some places easier then normal."

Temari nodded, impressed with the younger blond in front of her. "You make the fabric yourself? How do you pull that off?"

Naruto smiled widely, "I have a deal with the Aburames to get silk harvested from a certain type of Kikai bug they use. I mix that with a few special chakra conducive plants I raise, little bit of seal work and a ton of Kage Bunshin to do the actual labor for me and presto, kick ass chakra fabric."

Temari laughed, then tilted her head thoughtfully. "You had better be making me something from that."

Naruto laughed, "Just tell me what you want, and I'll measure you out when we get to Konoha."

Temari nodded, and the two spent the next couple hours in conversation, Naruto asking about Suna and Temari about Konoha, before they drifted asleep leaning back on a log, with Temari's head on Naruto's shoulder, and his resting on the top of her head.

()()()()()()

Naruto awoke to the flash of a camera. He groaned and flickered his eyes open to see that cursed eye smile of Kakashi's, who was holding a camera in his hands. Naruto glared at him and mouthed 'I'll get you and your little dog to.'

The copy nin laughed as Temari woke up, slowly blinking as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings, she looked up at her pillow and felt her face flush slightly before she got up and stretched, the sounds of a few bones popping. Naruto smiled lazily as he cracked his own back, stretching a bit to loosen up his body. A few minutes later the camp was packed up, and the group once more on the move.

Hours later, an hour outside Konoha, the group slowed their pace slightly and took to walking on the main road. A few minutes of walking and a group of bandits burst from the forest in front of them. The leader, a large almost 7 foot tall man, heavily scarred and seemingly had no neck, grinned as he stepped forward, twirling a large dagger in his hands. "This is how it's gonna work, your gonna give us everything you own, and that pretty blond girl there, and me might let you live."

The group of ninjas looked at each other, then turned back to the bandits. Naruto raised his eyebrow and slowly moved his hand towards his fan when he felt someone grip it. He looked over to see Temari holding him back, she smiled sweetly at him, "Let me deal with this... I have something new I wanna try." Naruto merely nodded, and bowed letting her step forward.

The blond wind mistress smiled at the bandits, the group of them giggling perversely at her, believing she was about to offer herself up. She quickly hardened her gaze and with a quick swipe drew her battle fan, "Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai!"

Naruto's jaw dropped as she swung her fan, and with a burst of wind and a puff of smoke what appeared to be a one eyed weasel riding a scythe flew out and for lack of a better term, chunked the group of bandits. Heads, limbs and bloody gore spraying everywhere. He stared at the scene, then back to Temari who stood, leaning on her fan nodding her head with a smile at the fact her jutsu worked, then back to the gore. Two thoughts ran through his mind. _'Dear Kami, and here I thought summons were overrated. I have GOT to learn how to do that. I... I... I think I'm in love. _He slowly turned his head towards his fellow blond. "Marry me?"

Temari looked at him and laughed. "Sure."

Meanwhile, Sakura turned away and vomited and Sasuke... well, he was trying to figure out a way to force her to teach him how to do that. Kakashi sighed, and spat out a quick fire jutsu, burning the bodies. "All right... Let's get back already."

The group nodded and left the smoldering 'battle scene' behind. A little under an hour later they were crossing into the Konohagakure gates, Naruto giving a quick nod at the ever present Chunnin guards Izumo and Kotetsu. They stopped the group briefly checking their papers before letting them through. As Naruto passed Izumo grinned, "So that's the bride to be huh Naruto?"

Naruto grinned at the pair, he often played poker with the two, along with a group of Tokubetsu Jonins. "Yup, that's her."

The Chunnin pair nodded, "Not bad man."

Naruto paused as he watched Temari from behind walking away and grinned. "Ya got that right. We still on for Friday?"

"Yup... Your place right?" Kotetsu asked, getting a nod from the teen. "All right, Aoba and Raidou are bringing the food."

Naruto nodded, "Alright see you all then." He waved at them as he ran off after his fiancé.

The two Chunnin turned back around and sighed. Izumo grinned a bit, "Man... Lucky brat. Though I wonder, isn't she that Gaara kid's sister."

Kotetsu nodded, "yeah I think so."

Izumo let out a long whistle, "I bet he better treat her well then. Not that he wouldn't anyways, good kid that one." His partner nodded sagely. "Gonna have blonder then blond kids though." They both laughed at that one, though anything is funny after 6 hours of guard duty.

()()()()()()

(

(

(  
)

A/N: Well, that took me a long ass time to write. Sorry about that guys, kinda blocked on what I wanted to do... In the course of writing this I decided on about 3 different summons for Naruto (Kept changing my mind) But I figure I've got 2 ideas combined, and it works. That'll be brought out in a chapter or two... I also have some fun ideas for Haku and Zabuza... hehe...

So some stat sharage for you... For the first chapter of this story I got 63 reviews. Sixty frickin three. I am floored, I want to thank all you guys reading and taking the time to review. You rock. I could grab the other stats too but they're all high (for me anyways). Using my powers of epic deduction... I'm guessing this is the current fav of my stories... So I'll try to work on it a bit more. But next should be a Hydra update.... whenever... I have my cousin coming to visit in a couple weeks, I;ll try to finish it before then. Keep reviewing... and seeya all next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So my cousin came and went... then other stuff went down and... well I'm lazy and vaguely unmotivated. Its a problem I have with a lot of my stories right now, I know where I want to g with them, and how I want them to end up. But not necessarily how to get there form the point left off at, so I sit back and wait for inspiration. What isn't gonna help is in like a month I'm moving halfway across the country (And I live in Canada, big ass country...) So I apologize, and hope this new chapter of Blond appeases the no doubt irritable masses. (I doubt my stories are enough to get full blown angry, but irritable sounds just right). Anyways! In this chapter we find out what Naruto's new summons will be (I had them changed in my mind about 8 times) and a conversation with the Devi- I mean Danzo. Enjoy!

KEY:

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

"**Demon Speech"**

Jutsu

_**Chapter 3**_

"So this is my apartment," Naruto said, opening the door to his penthouse letting his blonde fiancé inside. Temari gaped slightly, first wondering how he could afford such a nice place for only being a gennin, but that turned to a respectful awe as she looked at dozens of incomplete weapons, seal and jutsu designs strewn about the place. She just turned and stared at him, mouth open, "Ah well, sorry it's kind of messy..."

It was indeed quite messy she noted in the back of her mind. But still... The time and effort that would have been put into even half of these notes. She walked around the room in a mild daze and picked up a piece of paper that had looked to have been worked on recently. "Rasenkaze..." She said reading the title aloud.

Naruto perked and suddenly appeared beside her plucking the paper from her hands. "Heh... That's just a work in progress. Same with the name, makes me think it's to much a Rasengan rip off."

Temari turned to him, a single eyebrow lifted in question. "I recognize the name Rasengan from some classes back in the academy. It was a class on notable ninja's of our time and their signature jutsus."

Naruto smiled a bit. "Yeah Dad was awesome like that..." He trailed off realizing what he just said.

Temari blinked twice. "Namikaze Minato... The Yondaime Hokage was your father?"

Naruto sighed, then shrugged. "Yeah... He died when I was born. But he did leave me behind instructions on how t pull off his jutsus. I know how to do them to." As if to prove his point he brought up his hand and formed a brilliant blue sphere, swirling about in the palm of his hand.

Temari just gaped at him, mesmerized by the spiraling blue chakra before her. With a wave of his hand the sphere dissipated. "Pretty..." Was all the Wind Mistress managed to say.

Naruto laughed and nodded. " I agree."

"I'm surprised I didn't see you use that in any of the matches in the Chunnin exam." She said, snatching back the Rasenkaze paper from him.

Naruto shrugged, "There were a couple reasons for that. The main reason I suppose is I want to prove that I can surpass my father. You can't really surpass someone if you use their moves, so I make my own. And the second, it was just an exam... Killing a prominent Hyuuga, or the son or daughter of a Kazekage with an assassination jutsu during the Chunnin exam would have been a serious political incident."

Temari pursed her lips and shrugged, taking another look around the room as she did so. "I suppose your right. Not many put that kind of thought into those things. Specially not that Uchiha kid." She said, images of the shrill lightning attack that had been driven into her brothers sphere of sand running through her mind.

Naruto sighed as he walked over to the 'living room' area, seating himself on a neon orange leather couch. "Yes well, despite being a vaunted genius, and I will admit he has talent when it comes to the ninja arts, the boy is dumb as fuck politically. That one..." Naruto looked out one of the large bay windows and sighed. "I want to feel sorry for him, but then he'll go and make a colossal ass-tard of himself and feeling goes away. But those are his problems, and frankly I have enough of my own concerns to keep me busy."

Temari nodded as she wandered around the open apartment. "For one in his particular position he's not very politically aware. He should be to, or he'll be strung along like a puppet."

Naruto nodded in agreement, his sapphire eyes tracking the rooms other occupant as she wandered about. "Indeed, he's far to easy to manipulate... But enough of him, thinking of it just pisses me off."

Temari laughed in agreement. "It does doesn't it?" She stopped and looked a box of scrolls tucked into a corner, with the label 'Mom's Stuff' on it. "Hey, what's this?"

Naruto looked up and over to where she gestured at. "Oh, My mother was an ANBU captain, along with my father she left me a bunch of her jutsu's and fighting styles. I haven't touched it yet because they are mostly all water jutsu, and due to an odd birth defect my body can only for Wind element chakra."

Temari looked over at him, "That's an... Odd defect."

Naruto nodded and let out an exasperated sigh. "I know, it seems all useful, I've got crazy stupid wind affinity, but I can't use any other elemental jutsu." He ran a hand through his blond locks, "It kinda pisses me off at times."

Temari furrowed her brows, "Wait, if you can only use wind chakra how did you use those, uh, I dunno what you call them, but they were like crazy, swirly flame pillars of doom."

Naruto stared at her dead in the eyes. "Crazy, swirly flame pillars of doom. That's seriously the best description you can come up with." He said raising an eyebrow, he flinched at the glare she shot him. "Well I suppose it is descriptive." He got up and searched through a stack of papers, rifling around till he found the one he wanted, he expertly tossed the folder at her. "To answer your question, it was seals. In my quest to find a way around my handicap I came up with those seals. You pump normal chakra through them and the seals filter the chakra into whichever element that seal is meant for and intensifies it to the level of someone with a high affinity for it." She nodded wide eyed as she flipped through the folder. Naruto continued on, "I have specific one of those inscribed on my battle fan." Temari perked at that. "Fire mostly, cause, well you saw what happens when I pushed out a fireball worthy of your average fireball jutsu, adding it with my own wind based attack... and well, you get crazy swirly fire pillars of doom." He said with a chuckle.

She nodded in approval and looked up at him, "Add that into the list of stuff your doing for me."

Naruto laughed, "Of course... I'll also add in teaching you the Rasengan..."

Temari looked up sharply at that, "You would?"

"Sure." He said with a nonchalant shrug. "Your going to be family."

She blinked a few times, her eyes moistening slightly. "That's like, the nicest thing anyones ever done for me." She wiped her eyes and shook her head, looking back down into the box. "Do you mind If I look at this stuff?"

"Nah go ahead. I just remember it being mostly tai and ninjutsu scrolls-"

"Holy shit there's a summoning scroll in here." She said, pulling out a long and thick scroll, racked with heavy signs of aging.

Naruto blinked twice, then suddenly appeared next to her, grabbing the scroll from her. "Well fuck me sideways... I have got to look through my stuff more often. Last time I went through Mom's stuff was just a quick glance a couple months ago, before I knew what a summoning scroll looked like. Huh."

He looked at Temari, who looked back at him. "Well dammit don't just stand there lets head to a training ground and check this out!"

Naruto shrugged, "As you wish... I'll show you the culmination of my Rasenkaze research as well... God that name sucks." He used his free hand and grabbed her shoulder, "We'll go the fast way." He said, before the pair of them disappeared in a violent gust of wind, once more scattering various papers and notes around the apartment.

()()()()()()

The blond pair appeared in training ground number 96, it had a rather large clearing and was far away from the village, so any large summons wouldn't be necessarily noticed. Off to one side was a slow idling river with crystal blue waters. Temari looked around in appreciation. "It's nice here."

Naruto nodded, already unraveling the mystery summoning scroll. "Aye that it is. I come here a lot to practice, away from prying eyes." He looked around, "This used to be a rather heavily wooded area..."

Temari looked around again, this time noting the wind scars, tell tale signs of a wind users practice grounds. "Indeed. I can tell." She said, approval laced in her words. She huffed and tapped her foot. "Come on, I wanna see this summoning contract in action here."

Naruto sighed and bit down on his thumb, signing his name next to his mothers, allowing himself a small smile at the Uzumaki Kushina, written in blood next to his own name, he finished and closed his eyes searching his memory for the correct seals. "All right... Let's try this... Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He slammed his hands into the ground letting out a burst of chakra.

Naruto and Temari stared in anticipation as a tell tale puff of smoke arrived, Temari burst into laughter as the smoke cleared. "Rabbits! Your Mother summoned fucking Rabbits! AHAHAHAHA"

She stopped laughing when she found a particularly long and dangerous looking pike being held in front of her face. "We're called Hares bitch, and don't forget it."

Naruto looked over the Hare (mentally reminding himself never to call it a rabbit.). It was the size of a horse, with coarse light brown hair. Scars could be seen over his eyes, and it was wearing a deep blue jacket. Oh and the pike, large dangerous... Pointy... Weapon it was. Naruto summoned up a bit of courage and coughed to get the Hares attention. "Hi, I, uh, am the one that summoned you."

The Hare, drawing back his pike from the now very respectful Temari, looked over Naruto. "Are you now boy? And what is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blond said, straighting his back.

The Hare raised an eyebrow, something Naruto and Temari hadn't known was physically possible. "Kushina's boy?" A nod was his answer. The Hare looked at him a bit closer. "Hmm, good build to yeah, your face looks like that idiot toad summoners, but your build is definitely hers." The hare sat back on its hind legs and smiled, again something the human blonds hadn't known was anatomically possible. "I'm Rockjaw Grang, and a good friend of your Mom's."

Naruto nodded, and gave the hare a half bow, "I am honored to meet you. I found the summoning scroll among my mothers belongings."

Rockjaw nodded slightly, "Hmm, I'm surprised you don't have the toad contract. While your mother was pregnant it was all your father could talk about."

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head, an act Temari found incredibly endearing, "Well I had the opportunity... But I already look like a cloning experiment of my father, and as strong as they are the toads were well known to be his summons. I simply did not wish to look like I was trying to imitate him too strongly."

The hare nodded sagely. "I understand, and well really. We hares are far more appealing then toads to begin with."

Naruto looked at him, then shrugged. "I can't argue with that statement."

The hare gave a deep belly laugh, "Damn straight boy! Now, I would suggest you summon our boss. He'll be delighted to know Kushina's son picked us over those toads."

Naruto shrugged, "All right, how much chakra should I use?"

Rockjaw tapped his chin thoughtfully, "About twice as much, maybe a little more."

"Can do. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto called out again. This time a much larger puff of smoke, one about the size of the Hokage tower appeared. A big, really big, a real step back, whoa now that's big, kinda big hare appeared from the fading smoke. He was wearing an eye patch, and draped over his silver fur was a blood red jacket. A saber was seen sheathed at his side. Naruto and Temari's jaws dropped as they stared at the summon boss.

"**Hey! Who has summoned me here? Wait, since when did we have a new summoner anyways?" **The massive hare boomed out.

Rockjaw bounced into view, "He is new Sir Basil. He is Kushina's Son."

The big hare took pause at that, and leaned in to look at Naruto. **"Kushina's boy eh? I always thought your fool father had you slated to be a toad summoner."**

Naruto gulped, feeling one of those rare moments in his life where he was completely and totally intimidated. "Umm, well there are a few reasons for that, the whole he died fighting Kyuubi thing, and well uh... Let's just say Hares are way more awesome then Toads." Naruto said, fighting back a nervous stutter.

Basil looked at him, before rearing his head back and letting loose a guttural laugh. **"I like him!" **He said, grinning at Rockjaw. **"But I suppose I should test you, can't let you be our summoner all willy nilly can I? Hmm, Perhaps the same test I gave your mother. Right now, use your strongest jutsu, if you can impress me I'll agree to make you our summoner."**

Naruto blinked twice. "Uh, all right then." He paused trying to think of a jutsu. HE sighed and realized he only had one chance to truly impress this Hare. "All right, this isn't really complete yet, and it doesn't have a name... But here it goes." The blond closed his eyes and held out his right hand, using the left to steady his wrist. Slowly, a small whisp of wind formed, spiraling around a central point. Then more and more as a small vortex was formed. All the wind seemed to be pulled into the increasingly violent ball forming in Naruto's hands. Soon, great blades of wind chakra formed spiraling around, slashing into the earth, and into Naruto's hand. The vortex roared,a s if angry as it sucked all the loose dirt and air towards it. Sapphire eyes snapped open and Naruto charged forward, towards conveniently located boulder. He thrust the angry swirling mass into the rock, and the boulder seemed to explode, chunks of it spraying across the field. Naruto sighed, a bead of sweat having dripped down his forehead as whisps of red chakra surrounded his heavily slashed arms. Where the Rasengan grinded, this slashed and shredded.

Temari was speechless, that was the jutsu in the notes she had looked at? She had known it was incomplete, but still...

Basil nodded, **"It seems being truly surprising runs in your family lad. If I may suggest a name fr the jutsu, Try GouzenUzu. And lift your head in pride, your now a summoner of Hares."**

Naruto smiled, the combined summonings showing of his jutsu having made a significant dent on the teens monster supply of chakra. "Roaring Vortex... I like it. And I am honored to be your summoner."

Basil smiled, **"Respectful when needed, good lad. If you ever come across it, sign the badger contract. It has been lost for several generation and they are the one species we do not mind sharing a summoner with." **A tendril of chakra burst from the boss summon, and into Naruto's arm leaving what looked like a Hare/Rabbit skull tattoo on his arm, just past his elbow. **"I must be going now, business and what not. Summon me whenever you have need, or for a drink."**

As the larger summon poofed away Rockjaw turned and smiled at his new summoner, "I should be going as well, pleasure to meet you. Call for me whenever you need me." And with that he too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto and Temari stood, in a semi-stunned shock, a simple get to know your fiancé day had turned into a rather interesting affair indeed. "So..." Temari started, "This kinda stuff happen to you often?"

Naruto looked at her, "All of a sudden meeting summons, and becoming a summoner? No, thats a new one. But for the general level of weirdness? Yeah this is more average then I care to admit."

"Fun."

"Indeed."

()()()()()()

Naruto returned to his apartment several hours later, having taken Temari back to the hotel her and her brothers were staying at until the wedding, and having then proceeded to be sucked into a discussion with Gaara on the best blood spray patterns you could achieve.

He opened his apartment and walked in, raising an eyebrow at the sight of someone sitting drinking tea on his couch. "Ah, your home I see."

Naruto bit back a 'who the hell are you', "Yes, yes I am." He slowly, and carefully sat across from the man, in a rather cushy orange recliner. He narrowed his eyes as he studied the man, the blue orbs widening in recognition. "Danzo is it?"

"Ah, glad to see you still recognize me." The man said, almost cheerily as he sipped some more tea. "You have excellent taste in tea by the way."

Naruto nodded, only slightly weirded out by this conversation, "I do. I import it from Grass, as despite the name Tea country does not make that good of a cup of tea." Both men laughed at that. "But, talks of my good taste in hot beverages aside, what are you doing in my home?"

The man paused, holding his tea. "I suppose you could call it a business proposal of sorts. Beneficial for the both of us I assure you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, summoning a shadow clone to get his own cup of tea made. "Oh? And what would you, an honorable council member and ex-leader of the now disbanded, but really anyone with a brain knows they aren't ROOT, want with little ol' me?"\

Danzo grinned, "See, that's what I like about you. Straight and to the point when there is no reason to beat around the bush. What I want, is to offer you training."

At this Naruto raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And why would, I, who turned down a Sannin, want help from you?"

The older man set down his tea cup and waved Naruto off, "No no... Not physical training, or anything in the way of fighting, though ANBU level training options would be made available to you. No, I wish to train you for a different kind of fighting. Specifically, politics."

"Oh?" Naruto said, genuinely intrigued.

"Yes, with your upcoming marriage, you will be thrust into the political arena. After all we can't have the daughter of a Kage, even if it is a deceased one, marrying a random gennin. You will be given honorary clan status until such a time your family size is large enough to move beyond honorary. The addition of such a new clan will tip the odds in the current clan council, which is currently split in it's factions. The Hyuuga, the Utatane and the Mitokado forming one front, the Haruno, the Inuzuka and the Aburame form another. And the Yamanaka, the Akimichi and the Nara. The Sarutobi clan usually remains neutral, or often exempt."

Naruto nodded along as Danzo spoke, "And Where do I fit in? Or more important, where do you want me to fit in?"

Another grin formed on Danzo's face. "Personally, I would want you to fit in to wherever you deemed right. For a long time the Sarutobi clan has held the swing vote, I would find it interesting and best for the village if that power was given to another." He paused at this, "It pains me to say this but age does not always breed wisdom, I truly mourned the loss of your father as Hokage. This village needed a younger perspective."

Naruto never stopped watching Danzo, carefully monitoring the aged advisor. "Indeed, Jiji... Was a good Hokage, but after finding out he lied to me for so long, I looked up many of his past decisions and found them... Lacking. But, that still does not answer, What do you want from me?"

Danzo didn't answer right away, choosing instead to look out the window at the fiery sunset. "I have led a long life..." He started, "And looking back, I regret the path I choose to walk down. I still believe ROOT is needed, but I went at it the wrong way... I have caused division when I should have sought order, and often unnecessarily circumvented authority. For a while I deluded myself into wanting power, jealous that Sarutobi had what I had always wanted. But when I realized I had gone to far down a rather dark path, it was to late to change my ways." The one armed man turned to face Naruto, the dimming light lighting his old and faded features, and Naruto couldn't help but feel the man looked, very tired. "In you, I have found a chance to redeem myself, I wish to teach, and train you into being my successor." Naruto's eyes widened drastically at that and Danzo chuckled. "You see young Naruto, you hold a very interesting charisma about you. People feel drawn to you, for what seems to them to be inexplicable reasons. That is needed to be in my position, though I never had it as strong as you. Also, you have seen far more then your young eyes should have. This has hardened you, and sharpened your mind, and for some reason you still stay in Konoha... For what reason I do not know. "

Naruto stared hard at the man, his chin leaning on clasped hands. "So... You wish for me to become the next ROOT commander?" A nod, "I suppose you can do that... But I thought a Hokage chose his own advisors."

Danzo shook his head, "A Hokage's advisors choose their own replacements by law. The feeling is that the Hokage would install someone with a biased opinion, the job of an advisor is to avoid that. And even more that is the job of the ROOT commander, to be willing to do anything to ensure Konoha's safety."

"Interesting..." Naruto said, tapping his chin lightly. "I have no desire to be Hokage, not anymore at least. To much personal sacrifice, and the sacrifice of family involved." He said quietly. "Your offer though, it is far closer to what I originally wanted, all those years ago... Hmm..."

"Now, I know it is to much to ask for a decision now but-" Danzo was silenced as the blond jinchuuriki raised his hand.

"No need to worry Danzo... I would be a fool to let such an opportunity slip by." A small thin smile formed on Naruto's lips. "I accept."

()()()()()()

1

2

3

4

5

A/N: Wooow eeee... Fun chapter no? Finished it in a day to boot. Hey, when the writing flows it flows...

Minor notes... Umm, Probably every Hare (And Badger if I decide to get them) names comes from the Redwall series of books. Cause, well, despite the fact I first read those books as a kid, they continue to inspire me today. Go read them. Personally I haven't read his alter ones but I've read all the old ones, so seriously, go now and read some.

Also included in here is a reference to another favorite book series of mine, can you find it?

Oh and I want to give an answer to every reviewer who's bitched about the whole Naruto slept with Gato thing, get over it. Seriously... It was a minor point to show why Naruto is filthy stinking rich, and the fact that the ninja's in this story wont be all happy go lucky, and sometimes have a much darker undertone. I never expected anyone to latch onto that, and complain so much about it, hell it was more of an afterthought to me and will likely never be mentioned in the story again, or if it is, only a minor one.

Oh, I really fricking hate Cannon Danzo I mean god Kishimoto what the hell. Everything in the latest few chapters (aside from the babeness of the Mizukage and the Kumo kunoichi) has pissed me off so bad. Its like 'o noes Sasuke is officially a missing nin!' How the fuck is that a surprise? He betrayed the leaf for Orochimaru, ya remember? The guy that killed Sarutobi? Frickin R-Tards. On a high note, we get to see more of Sai, who I actually like. And Gaara! WOOO GAARA! (Damnit! I thought I repressed those fanboy instincts! DOWN DAMN YOU DOWN I SAY!) Meh, thats enough ranting for now. Dunno when I'll update next, moving and all, ugh... till next time, Draton out.


	4. Apologies and Updates

I would like to apologize to my faithful readers... I've said before I've been in the process of moving, and fact is I just now got settled in my new place. No internet access for the last two months. Ugh, something I never want to happen again.

In my netless time I had written new chapters for Bard, Storm, Blonds and Hydra, Glory and New Paths... and 3 days ago I started up my laptop, to the wonderfully dreadful black screen saying "Operating system not found." I'm not sure if I can fix the problem without, say wiping my computer over and starting again. In the process killing so many pages of writing.... I'm very pissed about that,

Very very VERY pissed off about that.

In other news I turned 20 last week. Yay for me.

Oh, I write this from my dads comp so I will get any Pms I'm sent.

Sorry to all, abd thanks goes out to those who pmed me to get off nmy lazy ass and write. Well I wasm so ha!

-Draton out


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Ello! Nothing much to say... I ranted in Hydra an' watnot. Hmm.. this new chapter of Blond differs greatly from what it originally was. I hope people enjoy it... After this I'll be starting a challenge story. Hope ya'll enjoy that one to...

On with the show!

Chapter 4

A lone blond figure walked through the burning ashes and remains of what appeared to have been a thriving city. Long dead corpses littered the street, rats eager for easy meals swarmed the homes as dried blood clogged the sewers.

The Lone Wanderer (A/N: All the way from Vault 101 chillldren! sorry, had to do that) walked uncaring at the carnage surrounding him. He paused at the familiar burned out remains of a school, small bodies scattered everywhere, the stench of their rot threating his stomach contents. He didn't bat an eye as he watched a crow greedily peck a pearl colored eye from a little girl with dark hair, impaled on a twisted piece of iron, undoubtedly a former swing set.

No, he simply sighed and continued his trek onward, past the burned out husk of a once great tower, past a ramen stand, it's owners drowned in broth, He trudged through the thick human waste that had consumed his path. His clothing, which had been clean and spotless upon his arrival, was now drenched in assorted fluids. The wastes of a society that tore itself apart in its final moments.

Eventually, he found himself at his destination, the village square. It was empty, save for a small blond haired child, playing with a small nine-tailed fox. "Ah... So that is what this is."

The child looked up at him with sparkling sapphire eyes, full of innocence. "Hey Mister! You wanna play with me?" HE said ending with a childish giggle.

The elder blond shook his head. "No... I have no wish to play with dreams."

The child's face took a serious tone, "Why? Are not dreams our greatest desires? Was this not your dream?"

The older boy's eyes softened. "Long ago.. Yes this was my dream. Things changed... And dreams are such fickle things, changing with the winds."

The boy furrowed his brow in what many would call an endearing gesture. "But your here, I'm here. So the Dream must still exist... Why will you not see it through?"

"Because, this is a dream born of hatred. And I have seen what that does to men, and women." He said with an exasperated sigh. Irritated to explain himself to this child.

The blond boy pouted and folded his arms, "Nu uh!" HE began, "Hatred makes you strong! We've seen it happen! Hatred can achieve dreams!"

"Hatred can make one strong yes, It'll even see a dream like this through to the end." The older said, gesturing to the depravity around him. "But... At the end of it all... Hatred makes for a very lonely existence."

The child looked thoughtful for a while before shrugging, "So?"

The older blond sighed and turned around, noticing the world was being consumed by light. HE turned his head back to look at the child and let out a weary sigh, "I am tired... So tired of being alone." He whispered softly as the light consumed them.

()()()()()()

Naruto awoke with a start, his bedsheets drenched with sweat. He shook his head moaned in irritation flopping back down onto his mattress. "Fuck... Haven't had that dream in a long, long time." He glanced over at his clock to find out what time it was. "4 AM, shit... I'm not gonna be going back to sleep anytime soon."

With no small amount of irritation, which he felt the need to vocalize to his empty home, using colorful, explicit and fairly descriptive terms. He dragged his not-quite-awake body into the shower, where he proceeded to scream further indignities as his body was blasted by a torrent of icy water. Furious he switched it off and went to check the heating system.

A vein on his forehead started to throb as he looked at the note taped to the hot water shut off valve for his apartment. "Konohamaru...." He seethed, "You will _pay._"

Water problem fixed he went back to his home, finished a nice, this time hot, shower before wandering into the kitchen. He shivered a bit, pulling the fleece robe around him a bit tighter. His face brightened as the whistle for the hot water went off. HE allowed a small smile to form as he poured him self a cup, dipping the outrageously expensive tea bag in.

A few minutes later found him on the balcony, a steaming cup in tea in one hand, design notes for a new weapon in the other. On the end table beside him was a plate of eggs, toast and bacon. He flipped through the pages, a touch of frustration evident. HE still hadn't found away around the wight problem... He sighed, looks like he had serious muscle training to do before this could be fully implemented. He put the plans downs and picked up his food, staring out at the horizon as the sun rose up.

Taking a moment to enjoy the almost ethereal beauty of watching the sky seemingly lit by golden flames, Naruto proceeded to plan his day. At 6, he was to be picked up by one of Danzo's agents and start his training with them. He wasn't sure what that would entail, probably political training first, he wasn't quite sure just what the crafty old man intended for him. He mused that he probably should have asked. HE shrugged it off and continued to think ahead, he was to meet Temari for lunch, presumably spend the rest of the day with her and her brothers. Then just her in the evening again. He smiled, maybe she wouldn't mind if he trained? After all no sense in putting that off longer then he had to. Besides he would like to see just what she was fully capable of.

He closed his eyes as he bit down on a slice of bacon, sighing in contentment as he settled into his chair, enjoying the rest of his breakfast thinking of ways he could paint a sunrise.

()()()()()()

5:55 AM, his doorbell rang. "Right on time..." Naruto mumbled to himself getting up and opening the door, he was mildly shocked they had bothered with the door at all. Polite shinobi are so hard to come by these days after all.

The ANBU at his door wore a blank mask, save for a small Ne mark in the bottom corner. "I am here to escort you to your new training grounds Uzumaki-sama." A soft voice, male probably though it was hard to tell.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, not that he had any right to judge on someone looking androgynous. Not the plain black kimono he was wearing. He had spiked his hair into 3 short and spiky ponytails, not entirely dissimilar to his bride-to-be's hairstyle. "All right then... Lead the way."

The masked shinobi tilted his head in a nod and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, the pair of them disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

()()()()()()

The young jinchuuriki surveyed the room he had been taken to. It was a nice office, books lining the walls, and a nice Oak desk. The lighting could have been better, but he mused the rooms other occupant had a thing for the dramatic. Mind you, saying Danzo had a flair for the dramatic was like saying birds had a flair for flying. "So, what kind of training is it you wish to put me through?" Naruto started off in a bored drawl. A tone which hid the fact he had at this point been awake for far to long, for being this early in the day.

Danzo raised his sole visible eyebrow, which by coincidence rested above his sole visible eye. Your time in training will be split between political dealings, and leadership abilities. Traits I believe you to possess naturally, and getting your basic skills up to ANBU level." He paused and flipped through a stack of folders, with amazing dexterity considering he only had one arm. "Reports have indicated your Ninjutsu and Fuuinjutsu abilities are already at jounin level. Well, a jounin that specialized in those, and you so rarely see people study seals as... Extensively as you have." Danzo said, briefly thinking back to some of the more ingenious designs he had come across in the boys home during his recent visit. "You regularly train with Maito Gai and his pupil Rock Lee?" Naruto nodded wordlessly. "We won't need to cover that then, your probably around mid to high chunnin in that area... Hmm, you'll be focused on genjutsu and medical training. I'll consider you worthy when those are at chunnin or higher in ability."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Normally an Anbu, or even most jounin are only good at 2 or three things."

"I am aware of the usual requirements of ranks Uzumaki-san." Danzo said dryly. "And strictly speaking your already at the Tokubetsu Jounin level. But I want you better then the best. You might not wish to be Hokage, but I want the power to have taken that position there anyways. My Root forces are the best of best in terms of ANBU, and I won't have them led by anyone BUT the best." HE paused, leveling a neutral glare at his new apprentice. "Besides, you'll be sparring as much as possible against some of my more talented members. You need the tactical experience."

Naruto nodded, agreeing, and more then somewhat excited at what Danzo had said. He gave a distinctly vulpine grin, "Sounds fun."

"Oh it will be. You should know however, t is unlikely you will remain on active duty for long. You've become to important politically to put out on high risk missions constantly." Danzo said flatly.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah I figured as much. I wasn't expecting much different, especially since one of the stipulations to my upcoming marriage is conception of a child withing the year." He paused, and got a far away look in his eyes. "I'd have asked to go on the reserve duty list then anyways."

The Ne Commander gave a nod, he understood that feeling well. His own family had been killed by an assassin while he was away on a mission, many many years ago. He regretted not being there, and had thrown himself into his work. He was hoping Naruto didn't make his same mistakes. "Provided you are up to what I deem a worthy level, both in and out of combat. You will take your formal duties as my replacement. There may be times your particular skill set is called for on a mission, otherwise you would rarely have need to leave Konoha." Danzo paused here, and furrowed his half exposed brow. "Ah yes, before I forget. You will also begin training with your new partner and teammate. And the one who will become your second-in-command when you take over, Sai, come here."

The same ANBU that had brought Naruto here emerged from the shadows, he gently removed his mask, a large eerie smile on his face. "It is a pleasure to meet you formally Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Naruto, just call me Naruto."

Sai nodded, "Very well, Naruto-San."

The blond sighed, close as he would get for now. Then he cocked his head to the side, "Wait, new teammate? What's happening to team 7?"

"Due to your upcoming nuptials, you are being removed from team 7, and a new team is being formed. You, your soon to be wife, Sai and an ex-Anbu named Kagura(1) as your jounin sensei. She will also be the one teaching you Genjutsu."

"Sounds like fun I suppose." Naruto said with a shrug.

Danzo nodded and rose, "Come your torture begins now."

"Uh, you mean training right?"

"No. Torture resistance is the first needed skill for all Anbu to have, especially someone like you who will be in a position with vitally sensitive information." Danzo said in a monotone. It was hard to pick up, but he was amused.

Naruto groaned. "Fuck... I better not get blood on my clothing, I just had this washed."

()()()()()()

6-7 hours later, Naruto was sitting across a table from Temari, who had a slight frown marring her otherwise pretty features. "You okay Naruto? You look a little pale."

Naruto, who was in fact several shades closer to a ghostly white shrugged, "No, just training to hard." Yes, the kind of training that involved expounding on the list of 'Shit not to put up One's Ass.' He flinched slightly at the memory, he would never eat pineapple again. Some people simply enjoy their jobs to much. He shook it off and looked back at his fellow blond. "Anyways, enough about me! What time are we meeting your brothers again?"

The wind mistress shrugged, settling back into her chair, "Soon as we finish up here I suppose."

Naruto gave her a grin, "Good good. So tell me, Tema-Chan, what are your thoughts on this whole.. thing."

Temari let out a long sigh and closed her eyes, leaning back in contemplation. "I was pissed at first ya know? I figure anyone would be. But now... It doesn't seem to bad. Your pretty fun to be around, and you gave Me my brother back... So yeah, this ain't such a bad thing."

Naruto smirked, "Nice to know I'm within acceptable limits."

Temari smiled at him as she straightened up, "So those're my thoughts on the matter, what are yours?"

"Are you kidding me? I was ecstatic." He said with a large grin. "I mean, I never thought I would get the chance to have a family with anyone, specially from Konoha, then this popped into my lap." He stopped for a moment, gulping down some more ramen. "I had a chance to get out ya know? But I didn't, and damn..." He eyed her and grinned, "Am I glad I didn't."

They laughed with each other at that, then spent the rest of the meal in comfortable silence. Merely learning to enjoy the others presence.

()()()()()()

An hour later found Naruto in one of the more awkward moments he had ever had. He looked his crimson haired friend in the eye, "You say you made something for me?"

Gaara nodded, his elder sibling snickering in the background. "Indeed. Upon your advice I have decided on a more constructive hobby for my time, as opposed to comparing blood splatter patterns." It was here the cork popped of Gaara's gourd, and a tendril of sand slowly came out of it holding a a small object. Depositing it into the blond boy's hands.

Naruto stared at it for awhile, it was a sackperson, made out of alight orange canvas-ish material. It was wearing a dark green mask with 5 orange lights, and had the weirdest (and creepiest) arm things coming off it's back, which had little creepy dolls hanging from it.(2) It was unsurprisingly filled with sand. "Uh, wow Gaara I'm... Speechless."

What could he say? His friend had such a look of pride on his face. The Ichibi container nodded his head, oblivious to his friends discomfort. "I've made dozens of these, I made this one especially for you." _That_ worried Naruto slightly, he made these specifically for him? How the hell did Gaara see Naruto as? But it got better! "It has special seals, so when you channel chakra into it it makes noise."

This Naruto had to see, so he gave the doll, thing, a small pulse of chakra. It gave off the most inhumane tortured scream, not totally unlike the ones Naruto had made earlier, the blond had ever heard. Naruto looked up at Gaara, "Um, wow. I already don't know how I lived without it for so long." Maybe he could rig it to some security seals and scare any thieves into a heart attack. "Thanks Gaara." That was said genuinely though, as even despite the explicit creepiness of it his friend was proud of it, and its not like people were lining up to give him things.

A few hours passed and the quartet of friends had split again, leaving Temari once more alone with Naruto. She smirked and reached into her pack. "This is what he made me." It was done in a soft white velvety fabric, and had adorable bunny ears, with a tiny fan strapped to it's back.

A vein pulsed on Naruto's forehead. "Ok, the hell! You get some little ninja bunny thing and I get the bastard child of a BDSM star and an doll maker?"

Temari snickered, "Aw don't be hard on him. It's the thought that counts."

"I know, thats what scares the hell out of me." Naruto said, running his hands through his hair. NA action that caused Temari to finally comment on his hair.

"So, new hairstyle?"

He shrugged, "It was time for something new, and I like the look."

Temari just smiled and stretched her hands above her head. "So what now?"

Naruto shrugged, "Your choice. We could go for a nice relaxed romantic walk in the evening sun. Or we could get some last minute training in."

She sweat dropped and sighed, palming her face. "Ya know what? I'm not surprised." She paused, then shrugged, "But what the hell. I've been lax in my training since I got here. A few hours could do me good."

Naruto grinned. "Great, Now I noticed your a little weak in the short range department. Hey don't glare at me like that you know it's true. Anyways... I'm gonna start you on a jutsu I know, but I don't really use that often... It's called..."

()()()()()()

2 hours later Temari sat slumped against a tree, almost totally drained of chakra. A shirtless and sweat Naruto stood in front of her with a large toothy grin. A couple hundred clones of his were in the background, all working on various things. The shirtless one smiled at her. "I'm impressed. You got a lot farther in so little time then I'd expect."

Temari smiled at the compliment. "Thanks... Can I ask what was up with your training? All that crazy strength building stuff..."

Naruto shrugged as he plunked down beside her, his own body sore and exhausted from the relatively short, but intense training period. "New weapon design I'm working on. I don't have the physical strength needed to use it properly. I won't make it until i do."

"Ah." Was the simple reply. She was still trying to get over the fact he designed and made weapons, among other things. She closed her eyes as the sun set down on the horizon, disappearing back into parts unknown. "Mm... Think I'm gonna rest my eyes a bit..." She trailed off, silent until a she gave a soft snore.

Naruto chuckled at her and leaned her head onto his shoulder, then rested his head on top of her's staring off into the burning sunset. "Not alone anymore..." He whispered quietly, before he to dozed off into the world of dreams once more.

5

4

3

2

1

A/N: Whew! And we done! I feel sorry for dropping the chapter length off then usual. But hey its still a decent length (over 3k). I probably could have written more but I felt the chapter ended best there, and didn't feel like dragging any of the other scenes on. Next chapter for this story? Wedding day! Should be longer then normal. I hope... We'll see. Before I forget...

(1) Kagura is from Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2, the main boss in fact. She is an ex-apprentice of Tsunade who went nuts and betrayed the village. In this fic she simply joined Root instead. She is skilled in Genjutsu and Senbon, and is a total babe. Seriously go goggle her.

(2) Playing Little Big Planet. Couldn't resist, thats what my Sack Person looks like, decked out in the Screaming Mantis gear.

Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review as always... Lemme know what you think about that first scene, its something I've wanted to try for a while, and I'm attempting to broaden my writing style, and hopefully make it better.

~Draton Out.


End file.
